Au fond de l'abîme
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Alors que Yuuri tombe dans la crevasse, Wolfram doute de sa capacité à arriver à temps. OS. Yuuram.


_Cet OS a été corrigé le 5 juin 2015. _

**Cet OS a été écrit pour la vingt-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Cri". Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

**Note : **Waah, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur KKM. Même si c'est fait à 1h du mat', je suis émue.

* * *

><p>Wolfram avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti.<p>

Immobile, incapable de prendre une décision, il ne pouvait qu'observer avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Les éléments un par un prenaient leur place dans sa tête, sans ordre apparent.

Boîte. Crevasse. Yuuri. Vide.

Yuuri...

Il le voyait au loin tomber dans la fissure, avec une lenteur irréelle. Il le voyait sombrer dans les abysses et de son côté, les yeux ouverts avec horreur, il se mettait seulement à réaliser ce qui se produisait devant lui.

Le Vide.

Et Yuuri qui s'y engouffrait, sans aucune chance de survie.

D'un seul coup, le temps se remit en marche. Un pas, difficile, puis un autre plus rapide, et enfin une course effrénée pour éviter le désastre, la catastrophe. Son estomac serré au maximum, le souffle court, il priait pour pouvoir le rattraper à temps. La distance à parcourir lui semblait tellement longue, et le temps si court !

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais.

C'était impossible.

Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, alors qu'il perdait lentement espoir, il s'était jeté sur le sol et avait rattrapé Yuuri. Et de toutes ses forces, il s'agrippait à ses poignets, les yeux embués par les larmes, tremblant de tous ses membres pour ne pas être emporté lui aussi au fond de l'abîme.

Yuuri s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie avec ferveur, refusant de tomber dans le trou qui allait assurer sa mort et la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait créé.

Leur regards se croisèrent. Les lèvres du Maoh s'ouvrirent lentement pour murmurer :

– Tu n'y arriveras pas...

Wolfram ne voulait pas écouter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Que deviendrait-il ?

La perspective de la perte de son fiancé s'imposa à lui et il la repoussa d'un hochement de tête.  
>– Alors, répondit-il, nous tomberons ensemble...<p>

Il sourit faiblement avant de sentir les mains de Yuuri glisser hors des siennes.

Non, il ne pouvait pas tomber.

Impossible.

– Je suis désolé. Je...

Le Maoh n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sans qu'il ne put la contrôler, la prise du mazoku s'était affaiblie et Yuuri sombra dans les ténèbres avec un dernier regard angoissé.

Wolfram n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Yuuri ne pouvait pas être tombé. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible...

Il regarda ses mains avec terreur et son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il semblait vouloir à tout prix sortir de sa poitrine.

Mais Yuuri n'avait pas pu tomber ! Il était le Maoh ! Il ne pouvait pas...

Ses yeux furent soudain remplis de larmes et au fond de son ventre se mit à retentir un énorme cri. Celui-ci le prit avec une telle force qu'il sut qu'il serait incapable de résister. De survivre.

Le désespoir, la détresse, la colère et une tristesse infinie s'invitèrent dans son cœur avec brutalité. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, un cri terrifiant si puissant qu'il avait dû être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde résonna autour de lui. Il hurla tellement fort qu'il crut s'être à jamais brisé la voix. Tellement fort qu'il crut mourir sur le coup.  
>Mourir.<br>Si seulement il avait pu, avec lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant et la douleur de la perte lui parut tellement insurmontable qu'il hurla à nouveau, de tout le désespoir de son âme, de tout son cœur qu'il aurait pu entendre se briser. Il hurla encore et encore, s'en pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un le secouer avec force.

– Wolfram ! Wolfram !

Il ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla un sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Au-dessus de lui, Yuuri l'observait avec de la peur dans le regard, les mains sur les épaules de son fiancé.

Il sembla soulagé de voir le blond revenir à lui.

– Wolfram, ça va ?

Ce dernier répondit d'un lent hochement de tête. Tout ça... un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Il en aurait eu envie de rire, s'il n'était pas encore sous le choc.

– Tu m'as fait peur. T'as crié tellement fort... Je parie que t'as réveillé tout le château. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Rien, répondit-il sèchement.

– Tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais, je...

– Je t'ai dit : « rien », boulet ! Laisse-moi dormir. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Yuuri resta immobile un instant avant de se recoucher sous les draps. Il s'endormit rapidement, la respiration calme et apaisée.

À ses côtés, Wolfram l'observa longuement. Puis ses yeux se refermèrent avec douceur. Il sourit. Et la présence de Yuuri auprès de lui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi précieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour votre lecture !<strong>

_Vous vivez en 2019 et venez de lire ce texte ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Je le saurai. J'y répondrai. Même en 2030. Même dans 120 ans. Je serai là. Adieuuu !_


End file.
